The odd Demigod
by I Think I Am Awesome
Summary: Olivia has just come to Camp half-blood. She is curious to find out who her godly parent or parents are. But as soon as she gets to know her godly parent, she has to go to a quest. It has never happened before in Camp half-blood that a kid gets a quest so quick. Read and find out Olivia's godly parent and her quest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction ever. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review!**_

CHAPTER 1

When Olivia entered Camp half-blood, she was only and only staring at the camp. She hated camps. Any kind of camp but this. It was beautiful. And everybody was very happy and enjoying their time unlike other camps she had seen so far.

Olivia came with her friend Amelia to camp half-blood. Amelia was a daughter of Heaphestus. She was really good at mechanical problems. But there was one thing she told nobody but Olivia and Leo Valdez. Why she had told Leo Valdez was because he could also summon fire. Amelia was afraid that it may destroy the world, as most people in Heaphestus cabin said. Leo could also summon fire yet the great prophecy, the prophecy of seven, he survived yet saved the world **( I know that house of hades isn't out yet, but still.)**

"Olivia? Olivia!" Amelia exclaimed, shaking her.

"What?!" Olivia came out of her gaze. Amelia sighed.

"Come, I'll take you to Chiron the centaur"

"Centaur? You mean half-horse half-human?"

"Yup"

They reached the big house. "Hello. You must be Olivia. I am chiron," said Chiron. Behind Chiron, Olivia saw a blonde girl taking to a dark haired guy. "Percy, Annabeth, come here please" said Chiron. The two teenagers came. "Hello." Said the girl, Annabeth.

"Hi. You must be Olivia" said the guy who must have been Percy.

"Wait, how does everybody know my name?" Olivia asked, confused.

"See? What did I tell you, Annabeth?" Percy whispered to Annabeth. He held out his hand as if he wanted something.

"Okay, you win. Here you go" Annabeth searched her pocket and took out her empty hand. "Oh no. My golden drachma! Sorry Percy, I don't have one"

"Oh really? You want me to tickle you to death again?"Percy said.

"No, I am _not _ kidding." But she was chuckling.

"I don't believe you" Percy said, smiling.

Olivia looked at Amelia like _do they always act like that?_

Amelia chuckled but shook her head.

Chiron cleared his throught. "Amelia, will you please escort Olivia to the dining pavilion?"

"Sure. Come Olivia"

"Percy, Annabeth. I need to talk to you" Chiron became serious. But Olivia was out of there, heading to what Chiron mentioned as the dining pavilion. Olivia was very hungry. Looking at people eating there made her even more hungry.

"Amelia!" shouted on of Amelia's friends. "You're already late! Come here, quick!"

"Just a sec, guys!" Amelia replied.

"So… you're off there, I suppose" Olivia said to Amelia.

"Not without taking you to the Hermes cabin"

"Hermes? You mean the messenger of gods?"

"Yup"

"Why there?"

"Because all kids who haven't been claimed go there until their godly parent claims him or her"

"Okay, got it"

Then Amelia took Olivia to the Hermes table.

"Guys, Luke?" Amelia said to the Hermes table.

"Hi Amelia!" a blonde guy said.

"Hi Luke. I have a friend. She isn't claimed yet."

"Yup. Got it." Luke looked at Olivia. "So, what is your name?"

"Oliva." Olivia said. "You must be Luke."

"Good luck, Olivia. I gotta go" Amelia whispered to Olivia and went.

Then Olivia sat next Luke. They got along pretty well. They talked to each other about gods;

"So… who's your godly parent, your mom or dad?" Luke asked.

"Dad" Olivia answered.

"Who do you think your dad is?"

"I don't know"

And they talked about the camp, the quests, the prophecies etc. until chiron said "Hello everyone. Today, you shall meet a new demigod, Olivia" Chiron loked towards Olivia. "Olivia, please come forward." But while Olivia was going towards chiron, many peoples jaw dropped. She noticed something above her head.

_**So… how was it? **_

_**Wanna know who's daughter she is?**_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So you guys requested me to put another chapter up. **_

_**So… here it goes:**_

CHAPTER 2

_PREVIOUSLY ON THE ODD DEMIGOD:_

_WHEN OLIVIA WAS GOING TOWARDS CHIRON, SHE NOTICED EVERYONE'S JAW DROPPED._

_SOMETHING WAS ABOVE HER HEAD. _

_**NOW:**_

Olivia looked up to see a lightening symbol. Luke had told her about how you are claimed. And she had no doubt that her godly father was none other than Zeus. Still, she went towards Chiron.

"As all of you can see, Olivia is the daughter of Zeus." Chiron said.

"Looks like Thalia got a new sister!" Percy whispered to Annabeth, who was behind Chiron.

"Uh-huh. But this shows why a new prophecy came as soon as she entered Camp half-blood" Annabeth said.

"Olivia, can you please come to the big house with Amelia?" Chiron asked.

"Sure" And then looked at Amelia like _Amelia, come._ Then Amelia got up from her table and went towards Olivia. They went to the big house and sat down on the chairs. Chiron had sat in his magical wheelchair.

"Olivia, it is very rare for a child of the big three to be born" Chiron started.

"Yeah, I am a child of the big three" Percy muttered.

"Only once has a child of Zeus come to Camp half-blood" Chiron continued.

"You aren't counting Jason as a son of Zeus?" Percy asked.

"No, Percy. Jason is a son of Jupiter. Not Zeus." Chiron answered.

"Same thing." Percy muttered.

"Coming back to the point, only once has a child of Zeus come to Camp half-blood. Later she became a hunter of Artemis, which left Percy with the Great prophecy."

They told her more stuff about Camp half-blood, the prophecies, quests etc.

"Which means I will also have a great prophecy?" Olivia asked. Chiron nodded.

"Is it time?" Annabeth asked. Percy seemed excited. Olivia thought Chiron and Annabeth would know what happened, but they seemed just as confused as me.

"uh… Perce?" Amelia asked.

"Seaweed Brain, what happened? Why are you so excited?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing. Its just for the first time I know what Wise girl and Chiron are talking about. You know, the time thing" Percy answered. Annabeth chuckled.

"So again, is it time?" Annabeth asked Chiron.

"Yes" was all he said. Then for the first time, Percy got serious.

"Okay, so this is the prophecy" Percy said and then looked at Annabeth. She nodded.

"_Four demigods shall preserve Olympus,_

_Wind, Fire, Sun and Death_

_Shall defeat him_

_If one is lost_

_All is lost"_

Percy took a deep breath. "This is so different from my great prophecy".

"Who wind and fire are, that is clear" Olivia said.

"Fire… You mean Leo?" Annabeth asked. Olivia gave Amelia a look like _ you didn't tell them?_ Amelia shook her head and gave a look like _I told I've only told you and Leo._

"Umm… Guys, I wanted to tell that I can summon fire like Leo" Amelia said as she summoned a small fire on her palm. None of them seemed shocked or scared or thrilled.

"Okay, so now we have to see who is Apollo's demigod kid and Hades' demigod kid" Chiron said.

"Hades' kid is easy, none other than cousin Nico" Percy said." But Apollo… he has toooooooooo many kids. How do we know which one?"

"Good point, Seaweed brain" Annabeth said.

Just as if on cue, the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor came running.

"Guys, remember the lost pizza delivery guy story?" Travis said.

"We think a bunch of lost _kids_ are here." Connor said.

_**Wanna know who this bunch of are?**_

_**Wanna read the quest?**_

_**Review and I'll write another chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Here is another chapter.**_

_**But before I want to say something to the guest reviewers:**_

**Mypercynooneelse: Thank you!**

**Kelly Jackson: Your review made my day! Thank you so much!**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE ODD DEMIGOD:**_

_**"Hades' kid is easy, none other than cousin Nico" Percy said." But Apollo… he has toooooooooo many kids. How do we know which one?"**_

_**"Good point, Seaweed brain" Annabeth said.**_

_**Just as if on cue, the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor came running.**_

_**"Guys, remember the lost pizza delivery guy story?" Travis said.**_

_**"We think a bunch of lost **__**kids**__** are here." Connor said.**_

**NOW:**

"Kids? Lost kids?" Annabeth said, confused.

"Yup," Connor said.

"We think they are demigods," Travis said.

"Bring them inside," Chiron said.

"O-kaay," the twins said together.

Olivia, Amelia, Percy, Annabeth and Chiron met the kids. As soon as Olivia and Amelia entered, they said in unison, "You?! What the Hades are you two doing here?" Two boys from the group looked at them. "You're asking us? What are YOU doing here?" One of them said.

"Who are they, Amelia? Olivia?" Chiron asked.

"They're in our school. They are Jose and Aiden." Amelia replied. Then above Aiden came Apollo's claiming ring. It was a yellow ring with a sun, a bow and arrow and some medicine. **(At least that is how I imagined it)**

"Guys, do you also think he could be the child of the prophecy? Apollo's hundred-and-one child?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Chiron answered. " Lets introduce ourselves. I am Chiron, this camp's activity director."

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon."

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"I'm Amelia, daughter of Hephaestus." She said as she was irritated.

"I'm Olivia, daughter of Zeus." She said just as irritated as Amelia. Annabeth and Percy wondered why they were so irritated.

"Yo. I'm Aiden, son of Apollo."

"I'm Jose."

"I'm Colby."

"I'm Zack."

"I'm Lee." At that Annabeth, Percy and Chiron looked at each other.

"Second Lee." Percy said. Then they all told their names.

After a while, Jose got a ring like Aiden's. The difference was it had pictures of the dead. It meant nobody other than Hades.

"We have our four prophecy people." Percy said. "Wind is Olivia, Fire is Amelia, Sun is Aiden and Death is Jose."

"Guys, are you ready for your first quest?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup." They said.

All of them got ready and went for their quest. They had their magical backpacks, in which you could keep as much as you wanted to and it would be very light.

"Bye," All four of them said in unison.

"I can't believe I'm on a quest with you both!" Amelia complained to Aiden and Jose as all of them stepped out of Camp half-blood and started their quest.

**So…**

**Wanna know what the quest is?**

**Review and find out.**


	4. The Quest Part 1

**Hey guys! **

**I'm back. I'm very sorry, I took a lot of time for this chapter. One more thing, when you read chapters, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So yeah… that's about it now the story. **

**Enjoy!**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE ODD DEMIGOD:**_

_**Guys, are you ready for your first quest?" Annabeth asked.**_

_**"Yup." They said.**_

_**All of them got ready and went for their quest. They had their magical backpacks, in which you could keep as much as you wanted to and it would be very light.**_

_**"Bye," All four of them said in unison.**_

_**"I can't believe I'm on a quest with you both!" Amelia complained to Aiden and Jose as all of them stepped out of Camp half-blood and started their quest.**_

_**NOW:**_

"I can understand, Amelia," Olivia said. All of them continued. Chiron had given them a bag in which they could store as much as they wanted to. After a long walk in silence, Aiden couldn't take it anymore. To break the silence he said, " Amelia,"

"What?" Amelia answered, frustrated because of the heat.

"Have you gone on a quest before?"

"No. I came here one year ago, and have trained and trained and trained."

"So you have no clue how to guide us?" Aiden asked.

"Guys, I am _not_ the leader. I am not the daughter of the big three. Olivia and Jose are!"

"But you're the most experienced and trained!" Olivia and Jose said in unison. They continued arguing as Aiden just smiled and heard their whole argument.  
After a while they came to a beautiful spot.

"Guys, shouldn't we spend the night here? I am _very _tired." Aiden said.

It was a beautiful place. There was a beautiful lake. The shades of blue changed from the angle you saw the lake. Nearby was an abandoned hut. It was small but enough for four people. There wasn't any grass there. Instead, there were pebbles.

"Sure, why not. I am also very tired." Amelia said.

As they went inside the abandoned hut, all of their jaws dropped. It was nothing like the outside. It looked more like a five star hotel. But the thing that interested Amelia was that there were _so _many mechanical things to make. There was a HUGE corner just for mechanical problems. Knowing this could be a trap she went there. The others couldn't stop her because they were too busy in their own thing.  
Aiden found a place for him. It was a place full of music and music and music and music.  
Jose found himself a place where he found loads of stuff about underworld. He also found a miniature helm of darkness and stuff like that.  
Olivia found a place where she found out even more about Zeus. The best thing she found was a miniature LIGHTINING BOLT! It wasn't as powerful, but it was great.

The next day, after breakfast, Amelia finally said, "Guys? I think this is a trap."

"Are you kidding me?" Jose said. "This place is full of AWESOME stuff and you're like 'this is a trap'"

"_That's_ the whole point! They'll try to keep us her and make us stay here."

"But I am taking all this cool stuff with me." That was Aiden. The music book of curses, the music book of healing, the music book of this… the music book of that… It was never ending.

"How are you even going to carry all this?" Jose asked.

"We've got magical backpacks. Now lets take all the stuff and get going."  
After they were ready, Jose said, "Everyone ready?"

"Yup," Aiden said.

"No. Not everyone." Amelia said.

"Why? What happened?" Aiden asked.

" Guys, you didn't realize, Olivia isn't here! I told it's a trap." A tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.  
Suddenly, there was a weird sound. It was very loud. Amelia was the first one to recognize who it was. It was a…

"MONSTERS!" she yelled. Then a familiar voice said, "No. It's not a monster. It is _me,_" It was Olivia's voice but definitely not hers. Amelia was sure of it yet confused.

"Olivia? Are you there? Come out here." Amelia said. Behind her, Jose and Aiden were shaking out of fear. Then a figure appeared in front of them. It was a one-eyed giant. It was none other than a Cyclops.

"What have you done with Olivia?" Amelia said, with anger but with the fear of what could have happened to her. But as the Cyclops came into a distance where Amelia could see him, she stepped back.

"Hello Amelia. We meet again at last." He said with an evil grin.

"What do you want, Pelipheris?" Amelia said.

"Urgh! Can't you use my full name? It is so much better!" Pelipheris said. Amelia ignored him.

"Uh… Amelia? Who is this giant?" Jose whispered.

"He is a Cyclops. Poseidon gave birth to them. But all Cyclops aren't mean. At least there is one who isn't!" Amelia whispered back.

"Who is that?" Aiden asked.

"Tyson. Percy's half-brother. He comes to camp sometimes," Amelia whispered.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOLY POSEIDON ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Pelipheris yelled.

"N-n-nothing." Aiden stuttered. "What _is _you full name?"

"Good you asked." Pelipheris said.

"Bad you asked," Amelia muttered.

"My full name is," Pelipheris said. "Pelican-tumcaten-selvis-crovil-levitrit-selfin-ta tum-canti-" a half-woman half-snake lady interrupted Pelipheris by saying, " Ohhh shut it, Pelipherissss." Then she noticed the Demi-gods and said, "Oooh, we havvve dinnerrrr!" Then she moved towards Aiden and Jose, forgetting all about Amelia. But before she could reach them, Amelia came in front of the snake lady and said, "If you want to get to them, you got to get through me, stupid Empousa!" That got the snake lady fumed up.

"Nobody callssssss me ssstupid." The empousa said.

"Oh guess what? I just called you stupid!" And that was Amelia's biggest mistake.

"Amelia! Watch out!" Jose said, as the empousa threw a large rock at Amelia. Amelia immediately ducked and wondered where it came from. She took her celestial bronze sword out and charged at the empousa. When Amelia was very close to stabbing and disintegrating the empousa, the empousa did something very unexpected. She threw Amelia's sword away and pushed her to the ground. Then she was on top of Amelia. She held each of Amelia's arms by her wrist, and whenever Amelia would try to break free, the empousa would tighten her grip on Amelia's wrist. Then Amelia got an idea. She gave up and said, " What do you want?"

"Oh, I thhink you know exxxactly wwhhat I want, Amelia."

" Do I? I don't know." Amelia looked up at the boys who couldn't process what was happening. "Do I Jose? Aiden? Do I know what she is talking about?" They were still confused what was happening.

"See! I don't know what you want. Even Jose and Aiden agree!" Amelia said to the empousa looking back at her.

"Boyssss are ssstupid." The empousa said. With that she picked Amelia and threw her away and tied her to a pole with the help of an enchanted rope. Amelia tried to break free and the rope tightened. The empousa cackled.

"Try whateverrr you want, sssilly ggirrl." The empousa said and went off towards Aiden and Jose.  
_Uh-oh. _Amelia thought. _This isn't going as I planned._

"Hello boyssss," the empousa said, getting closer and closer to them. Amelia wanted to tell them to run but when she was about to say that, Aiden looked at her and gave her a reassuring look. He mouthed _I have a plan. You think how to get Olivia._ Amelia nodded.

"Uh… Pelican-tumcaten… whatever. Umm, Pelipheris, you didn't tell us your full name. And this empousa won't even let us hear your full name if she's on top of us!" Aiden exclaimed. Jose and Aiden were down on the floor with the empousa on top of them.

"Emp, get off them. We already have food for you." Pelipheris said.

"But she isss a girrlll!" The empousa said.

"Your name is Emp?" Jose asked.

"Yessss. Any problemmm?" Emp said.

"No." Jose said.

"Emp, I am not talking about Amelia, I am talking about the other girl. The one who is very easy to sense!" Pelipheris said.

"No!" Amelia screamed. " Don't take her, take me!"

"She isss the daughter of Zeusss! I like herrr!" Emp said.

"Don't hurt her!" Amelia choked. Jose noticed and said, " Yeah, don't take Olivia, take me! I am the son of Hades!"

"Jose! Are you mad?" Olivia said.

"Sssee? I told you boysss are sstupid!" Emp said.

"THAT IS IT! This is the SECOND time you have called me stupid. Now go to hell. Literally!" And with that Jose made a scream and a crack appeared right between the snake legs of Emp. She fell into it.

"Now we need to get Olivia." Amelia said.

"You want your friend? You can have her, but I want something. Will you give it to me?" Pelipheris said.

"YES!" Jose, Aiden and Amelia said, unanimously. Pelipheris smiled.

" What do you want by the way?" Amelia asked.

"You." Pelipheris said.

"No, You aren't getting her, you get me." Jose said.

" No! You get me." Aiden said.

"Guys, if we want Olivia back we need to let him take me." Amelia said, calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Jose said, impatiently. Amelia ignored him and got up. She went towards the giant Cyclops and said, "Give Olivia and take me." Pelipheris clapped his hands twice and two boys came holding cum dragging Olivia.

"Olivia!" Amelia exclaimed and ran towards the weak Olivia. But Pelipheris caught her. Jose and Aiden ran towards Olivia and took her away from them. The two boys who were holding Olivia came and took Amelia. Jose and Aiden then saw Olivia unconscious. They took Amelia inside somewhere.

_**So, what happens to Amelia? Is Olivia dead? Well, I guess you all know she can't be dead.**_ _**Plus, I need Ideas and suggestions. Please, please, please give me some ideas for the next chapter and the most important thing,  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	5. The Quest Part 2

_**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry for not posting this chapter for so long. But hey, I'm here now! But before the story, answers to reviews! **_

_**Celia Jackson: Thanks Celia! I have used your idea.**_

_**Kelly Jackson: Read and you'll know!**_

_**And one more thing, Thank you NOBODY takes MY percy for adding this story to their favourite stories and to add me on your alert list.**_

_**Now, to the story! Enjoy!**_

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**"Olivia!" Amelia exclaimed and ran towards the weak Olivia. But Pelipheris caught her. Jose and Aiden ran towards Olivia and took her away from them. The two boys who were holding Olivia came and took Amelia. Jose and Aiden then saw Olivia unconscious. They took Amelia inside somewhere.**_

Amelia had tears in her eyes. She was being taken away from her best friend Olivia and it looked like she was dead. _Aiden, please heal her. Wake her up. _ Amelia thought.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Aiden, do something! Wake her up!" Jose said, holding his cousin Olivia's head in his lap.

"I'm trying!" Aiden replied. His eyes were shut tight and he was sweating because of concentrating and focusing so hard. "Is she dying, Jose?"

"Yes!" Jose replied.

"Can't you help me somehow?"

"I'll try." And with that Jose closed his eyes shut tight.  
_

"What do you want, Pelipheris?" Amelia cried.

"I just wanted you. Now I have you. Now suffer!" Pelipheris replied with a huge evil grin. He had chained Amelia's arms by the wrists and her legs by her ankles. Her power was draining. She summoned some fire and threw it at Pelipheris. Nothing happened to him. He cackled.

"I'm a Cyclops, you fool. I'm immune to fire! Hahahaha!"

"What did I ever do to you? Why are you doing this to me? Release me!" Amelia cried.

"What did you ever do to me? You sent me straight to Tartarus. It took me three years to get out of there. And you say what did you ever do to me?"

"I was just defending myself! I didn't even know I was a demigod for your Poseidon's sake!"

"Poseidon! Oh, holy Poseidon! I have a special offering for you!"

"He-won't t-take me!" Amelia felt like she was dying. All her power draining was draining away. Pain was taking over her. She felt like her soul was being pulled over to Hades. But she knew Poseidon would not be happy by this. She knew it, Poseidon himself had said that to her.

~ Flashback ~

_Amelia wasn't aware that she was a demigod at the age of twelve. She just finished packing for her picnic._ _All Amelia really knew about herself was that whenever she would get really angry, fire would surround her. That day, after packing for the picnic, she had gone outside to play. That day, not many people came to play in the park. Jose and Aiden had come. Amelia had a really big rivalry with them in a game. Olivia had come, too. After they finished their game, they were all going back home. That is when Amelia met Pelipheris. Amelia's mother had once given Amelia a different kind of bronze metal. It was Celestial Bronze. Hephaestus had given that to Amelia's mother once, knowing that this day would come. Amelia had made a small dagger out of it and always kept it with herself. Amelia was going back home, when she heard something in the bushes. Being who she was, out of curiosity, she went closer to the bushes. And closer. And closer. She kept going until the one eyed giant came out. _

"_Aaah!" Amelia screamed in terror. "What are you?"_

"_Hello, demigod. You don't know me? I'm a Cyclops, you fool! I'm Pelipheris!" Pelipheris screamed at the twelve year old terrified girl._

"_Stay away from me!" Amelia ordered._

"_I can't, half-blood. I can't. I can't stay away if I want to eat you." Pelipheris said. _Half-blood? Demigod? What is he talking about?_ Amelia thought._

"_Well, not before you defeat me!" Amelia didn't know where that came from, but she said it and charged at the giant with her dagger. Pelipheris sidestepped. He threw Amelia's dagger away from her. She started running towards the dagger but the giant Cyclops held her in his hand. The grip was so tight that Amelia felt like she would die. She was trying to break free. Then she got an idea. She slipped from the giant's tight grip by shrinking herself. It was like the Chinese handcuff technique. Once she got free, she ran for her dagger. She picked it up and stabbed it on the confused Cyclops's back._

"_Aaah!" Pelipheris cried and turned to dust. Then Amelia ran for her house. Her mother asked her what happened and Amelia told her everything._

"_Why did this happen to me, mom?" Amelia asked. Amelia's mother took a deep breath and said, "Amelia, darling your father is Hephaestus." Amelia was shocked first, then asked her mother, "But mom, aren't they just myths?"_

"_No. They aren't. But remember, don't tell anybody else that you are a demigod. Promise?"_

"_Promise." Amelia answered and they went to Camp half-blood._

_At Camp half-blood, Amelia had trained for several weeks and had been claimed. One day, when Amelia was all by herself in her cabin, Poseidon had come. Poseidon himself had come just to talk to Amelia._

"_Hello, Amelia." Poseidon said. Amelia bowed to him and said, "Hello. How come the great god of the seas is here?"_

"_Amelia, I need to tell you something. If any Cyclops you will come across says that you will be a special offering for me, remember that I won't like it." Poseidon finished. Amelia didn't understand this at that time. But she bowed to the God of the seas and he was gone._

~End of flashback~

"Poseidon won't like this offering of yours." Amelia told Pelipheris.

"You know what? You're right. I need the other three demigods, too. Then he will like it." Pelipheris said.

"He won't. I'm sure of it."

"So let me get the other three demigods so that I can-"

"NOOOO!"

"Then you know what will happen."

"A-Aiden, Olivia is dying! She is almost dea- Oh my god!" Jose exclaimed.

"What happened?" Aiden asked.

"I think I just found what can heal her."

"What do we need?"

"This is weird, but nectar and ambrosia didn't work because we need… water."

"Water?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Hang on!" Aiden told Jose and went away to a fountain. As soon as the water touched every single bleeding spot, it healed it. It all happened like she was the daughter of…

"Poseidon?" Aiden and Jose said together.

"Not possible. Zeus and Poseidon? They're brothers." Jose said. After a while of silence, Olivia's eyes gently opened.

"Olivia!" Jose and Aiden exclaimed together. "Thank gods you're alive, cousin." Jose continued.

"Jose? Aiden? Where-Amelia? Where-she? Need-talk-Amelia." Then she took a deep breath trying to breathe. Both Jose and Aiden understood that she needed to talk to Amelia immediately.

"Olivia, Amelia…they took her away. We couldn't stop them." Aiden explained.

"Poseidon-right. Amelia-safe. Cyclops-dead." Olivia muttered.

"What? Poseidon? How is Amelia safe? How do you know the Cyclops is dead?" Aiden asked, as confused as ever.

"I don't know about the Poseidon part," Jose said. "But the Cyclops just died so Amelia should be safe." Just then, Amelia came out of the cave and met them.

"Amelia!" Everyone except Amelia said in unison. Olivia smiled at seeing her best friend back and Amelia replied with a smile. Amelia was just about to collapse and fall down when Aiden and Jose held her from falling. Olivia tried to get up but couldn't.

"Pelipheris-Tartarus-again." Amelia said. Everyone understood what she meant. Pelipheris was defeated and is now in Tartarus.

~Flashback~

"_Poseidon won't like this offering of yours." Amelia told Pelipheris._

"_You know what? You're right. I need the other three demigods, too. Then he will like it." Pelipheris said._

"_He won't. I'm sure of it."_

"_So let me get the other three demigods so that I can-"_

"_NOOOO!"_

"_Then you know what will happen."_

"_What?"_

"_Battle with me. Die trying to defeat me. If you win, you get your friends. If I win, I get you _and _your friends."_

"_I have defeated you once. Why not again?" Amelia said. Pelipheris just laughed. _

"_I have grown much more powerful than what I was before. Any last wishes before the death battle?"_

"_One wish. I want to go near normal fire."_

"_Sure. Such a stupid wish. Hahahaha," Pelipheris said and started laughing. Amelia got free from her chains and went near the fire Pelipheris led her to. As soon as she saw the fire, she jumped into it. For a second, Pelipheris thought that Amelia was already scared so she died in the flames. The next second, she came out all-powerful again. The Fire had given her unbelievable source of courage and power. She took her dagger out and charged. Pelipheris knew this would happen so he sidestepped and disarmed Amelia. Her dagger fell into the fire pit and melted._

"_Nooooo!" Amelia cried. Then, Pelipheris took Amelia in her huge hand and held her to the level of his eye. _

"_What did I tell you? You have lost! Hahahaha!" Pelipheris said. Amelia got really angry and fire surrounded her._

"_Fire can do nothing to me, you fool. I am immune to fire!" Pelipheris said._

"_True. Very true. You sure as Hades are immune to fire. But not this." Amelia said and concentrated at the fire surrounding her. Suddenly, the red flames turned to green flames, which was nothing other than Greek fire._

"_So, are you immune to Greek fire also, Mr. Cyclops?" Amelia said. _**(I don't know if Cyclopes are immune to Greek fire but here they aren't.) **_The Greek fire burnt Pelipheris to dust as he screamed, "NOOOO!" As soon as he turned to dust, she ran outside. She was very exhausted. Then as soon as Aiden, Jose and Olivia saw me, they yelled my name.__Olivia smiled at her and she smiled back. Then, as exhausted as she was, she was about to collapse and fall when Aiden and Jose ran and caught her. Olivia tried to get up and help but she was too weak to do so herself._

"_Pelipheris-Tartarus-again." Amelia said as much as she could._

~End of flashback~

As soon as Amelia finished saying 'again,' she and Olivia blacked out.

"Great! Now I have to die and heal them." Aiden muttered. Jose heard it and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back from the underworld." Jose finished.

_**So… How was it? Good? Bad? Okay?**_

_**I am totally open to suggestions and requests and ideas. But the most important thing is to **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_


	6. The Quest Part 3

_**Sorry everyone for taking so long!**_

_**But I'm back! And I've got some twist in the story now!**_

_**And thanks to Fawndeer for the idea!**_

_**Just one more thing, thank you everyone for reading my story. Hope you like it and keep reviewing how it is.  
And I apologize for the bad grammar.**_

_**Now, no more delay to the story and Enjoy!**_

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**As soon as Amelia finished saying 'again,' she and Olivia blacked out.**_

_**"Great! Now I have to die and heal them." Aiden muttered. Jose heard it and laughed.**_

_**"Don't worry, I'll get you back from the underworld." Jose finished.**_

_**NOW:**_

Olivia woke up on a very unknown bed. All around her she saw beautiful flowers and different types of medicines and books she always wanted and a bottle full of seawater. She searched for Amelia or Jose or Aiden but found nobody. But as she was searching for her friends, she saw a door and decided to get up and go out. As she was sitting up, the door opened and Amelia came running towards Olivia.

"Olivia!" She exclaimed. "Thank gods you're alive! It has been five days since you were unconscious! Fortunately, we found a demigod who gave us this place to heal you. Everyday, Aiden would try to heal you but nothing would happen. Jose couldn't feel you die so we were positive that you weren't dead. We think Fiona, the demigod who gave us this pace to live is a daughter of Apollo, because she and Aiden tried healing you and you moved a little. Oh gods! We all were so scared!" Amelia finished as she took a deep breath.

"A-Amelia?" Olivia said.

"Yeah?" Amelia replied.

"I- I am a daughter of Zeus _and_ -" Olivia was cut off by 'What!' and 'Oh my gods!' As they heard Jose and Aiden say that, Amelia and Olivia scurried off to them.

The living room was beautiful. The walls were a light shade of blue, and were covered by photos and paintings and quotes. The paintings were mostly of sunset and sunrise, and a few were of different types of medicines. The photos were only and only of a beautiful girl. She had black hair that reached her shoulders, and her eye colour was blue with a light yellow ring. The other interior was just about perfect for Olivia.  
As Amelia and Olivia entered the room, they saw a beautiful women standing in front of them.

"Lady Aphrodite," Amelia realized and bowed to her. The others took her example and bowed, too.

"Rise," Aphrodite said.

"How come you have visited us?" Olivia asked as gently and normally as she could, regarding she couldn't speak properly.

"I have come here to visit my daughter. Would you know where she is? I need to speak with her as she will continue her journey with all of you on your quest." Aphrodite finished.

"Y-you mean Fiona?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, son of Apollo. But she is partly your sister, too."

"Partly Apollo's daughter, partly Aphrodite." Olivia muttered to herself. She looked at Aphrodite and asked, "You mean like I was born?"

"Yes, Olivia."

~_Flashback_~

_Everyone was talking about how the amazing hut they found was a trap. Olivia was just listening to their argument when a huge hand covered her mouth while the other dragged her away from them. But as she was being taken away, she got a look of who was taking her away. A one-eyed giant, none other than the Cyclops Pelipheris.  
Once she was away from them, an empousa came towards her._

"_Oooh! Daughter of the big three! Those big rascals, who don't give us any respect shouldn't have their daughter either!" The empousa basically shouted._

"_No, Emp. Not all of them are rascals. Poseidon isn't." Pelipheris defended his creator._

"_Of course, but the others are." Emp finished and inched forward towards Olivia. Olivia stepped back and said the thing every sane person would have to defend himself or herself._

"_Don't come any closer to me!" Olivia warned. _

"_Oooh! The daughter of the big three is scared, huh?" Emp inched forward. Olivia tried to go back but there was only a big wall to bang into. Emp the empousa took the advantage and pulled the back of Olivia's right leg by her steel leg. Suddenly, Olivia fell down. She tried to get up but couldn't because Emp pushed her back down. _

"_Don't waste your energy right now, half-blood." Emp said and literally dragged her to a place and chained her hands by her wrists and her legs by her ankles. __**(In case you are thinking this is the place where Amelia was chained, you are right!) **_

"_What are you trying to do?" Olivia screamed as she tried to get free from the tight grasp but couldn't do anything. The empousa cackled._

"_Try what ever you you'd like to. Nothing will work; only Pelipheris and I will get your powers! Hahahaha!" Right on cue, Olivia blacked out. But before blacking out, she heard someone clap twice and two boys dragged her somewhere.  
When she regained a little bit of consciousness, she tried to get up and fell asleep. In her dream, she saw the weirdest thing ever. She saw Poseidon standing in front of her and he smiled. _

"_Hello, Olivia," Poseidon said._

"_Hello," Olivia thought but somehow Poseidon heard it._

"_I need to tell you some important things. First of all, when you were carried away by the two demigods, Amelia was taken in exchange."_

"_Amelia!" Olivia screamed in her head._

"_I know, I know. She is safe. I will insure that, and anyway, she is fighting a Cyclops so I can obviously save her." Olivia seemed to relax a bit. Poseidon clicked his fingers and said, "Done. Pelipheris is dead. Now I want you to listen to me very carefully." Poseidon took a deep breath and continued, "You are my daughter too, Olivia. Which is why water is healing you. You have loved water ever since you were born, haven't you?"_

"_Yes, I have. But… How can I be your __**and**__ Zeus' daughter? I mean, both of you are brothers and boys." Olivia thought._

"_That is a long story. But long story short, you were made from our minds. You don't have a mortal parent, Olivia. Which is why you were in an orphanage for a long time." Poseidon was right. Olivia only knew her godly parent had to be her dad, because she had heard tales of her father abandoning her mother which is why she killed herself. No picture was ever retained of her parents._

"_POSEIDON!" An angry women's voice screamed. Poseidon groaned._

"_I DIDN'T TELL YOUR PART!" Poseidon yelled back._

"_Her part? What part?" Olivia thought curiously._

"_I'm sorry, Olivia. I can't tell that to you and anyways, you need to wake up. Your friends are worried about you." With that, her eyes gently opened to see two sweating boys. Jose and Aiden._

_~End of Flashback~_

"How _you _were born? What do you mean, Olivia?" Amelia asked. Olivia explained them that she was made from the mind of Zeus, but left out the Poseidon part. Instead, she put Zeus telling her that.

"…And that's how I was born." Olivia finished.

"Good. Now would you know where I would find my daughter?" Aphrodite asked.

"And I thought gods knew _at least_ where their _own _children are." Aiden mumbled.

"I heard that." Aphrodite acknowledged. Then, her eyes landed on something and she smiled, "Fiona! Daughter!" She squealed like a teenager.

_**Sorry for the small chapter! I needed to put up something, but if I'd put a long chapter it would take toooooooo long!**_ _**I don't have many ideas for the coming chapters, so please give me some ideas! PM me or review it!**_

_**Sorry for taking so long to update, (and please review)**_

_**~I Think I Am Awesome**_


	7. The Quest Part 4

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long. My school had started in July and you know how difficult it is to update. Before you start reading, I'd like to thank:**_

_**NOBODYtakesMYpercy **_

_**Fawndeer**_

_**Anit-Aneet.2017**_

_**Nour662**_

_**PANDAFiiED**_

_**Kelly Jackson your NO.1 FAN**_

_**Ichigofudo99**_

_**Justreadit 729/ Readingallthetime**_

_**SassyCassie218**_

_**EverythingEver**_

_**Thank you all for following/favouriting my story. If your name isn't here and you have folloed/favourited my story, please tell me and I'll edit this.**_

_**Without further ado, to the story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**Aphrodite has come to meet her daughter Fiona who is partly Aphrodite's daughter and partly Apollo's . **_

"_**Partly Apollo's daughter, partly Aphrodite's." Olivia muttered to herself. She looked towards Aphrodite and asked, "You mean like I was born?" **_

"_**Yes, Olivia," Aphrodite answered.**_

**NOW:**

Olivia was born from the minds of Zeus, Poseidon and a goddess she didn't know who.

"There are many children made from our minds in this generation," Aphrodite explained. "Zeus said that we need demigods this year that have different abilities. You are one of them, Olivia, and are the most powerfull one. Fiona is also one of them."

"So… in a way, Olivia is a… a goddess? Then who is her second parent?" Amelia asked.

" Poseidon is. And no, Olivia is no goddess. They are… how do I say? They are three-fourth a god." Aphrodite explained. Now, for the first time, she turned towards her own child, Fiona, and said, "Come, we have work to do." With that, Fiona and Aphrodite were gone in a pink puff.

"Why didn't you tell us your second parent is Poseidon, Olivia?" Amelia asked, a little irratated because she didn't know the truth.

"I… uh…" Olivia stuttered. Amelia sighed. "Let's just do what we have to." Everyone nodded except Olivia.

"We don't know who _him _is," Olivia said.

"What are you talking about?" Jose asked.

"The prophecy. Remember? It had said _wind, fire, sun and death_

_shall defeat him. _Who is him?" Olivia reminded.

"Him," Aiden pointed towards a guy outside the house they were in. He was watching intently from the window. He had black hair and had huge muscles. He had _golden _eyes. Yes, golden. His age was around twenty.

"How are you so sure, bro?" Jose asked.

"Gut feeling," Aiden replied.

"He's right," Olivia and Amelia said together.

"So we head there then?" Aiden asked. The others nodded and they went towards the door to go outside.

When they went outside, that boy was gone. They searched for him. Eventually, they came back to back with each other. That is when the boy appeared out of nowhere and five more men came along. They surrounded the four children.

"What do you want?!" Olivia blurted out.

"You, little girl. You." The man said. "With you on our side, we will have Olympus crumbling down and this generation will have new gods! We will be those gods!"

He paused, and softly said, "You can be the Queen of gods and goddesses. You were meant to be a goddess. Olivia, you were meant to be a goddess."

"How do you know my name?" Olivia demanded.

"You're very famous. Who doesn't know you? I'm Damon. Come, join us and you shall live forever, have your own powers and be immortal!"

"Don't! Olivia don't get into his trap!" Amelia warned. For the first time in this conversation, Damon looked at the others, especially towards Amelia. "Ooh! Looks like someone is jeleous!" Damon said and turned back to Olivia. "They can also join. They weren't supposed to be gods, but hey, it'll be so cool to have them be gods and goddesses too. So what do you say? You want to join?"

It was a tempting offer, for all of them. But Olivia knew better. She knew better than falling into his trap. So she said, "Never! Never in a million years!"

"Oh well, then what can we do?" Damon asked. "Die." He demanded.

The four got ready to attack. But they were outnumbered. The four charged. Olivia attacked Damon, who easily dodged her attack. She slashed and hacked. But Damon just side-stepped. She found the right moment to pull the back of his knee and he fell flat on his back. She put her sword to her to his neck, but all Damon did was smile.

"Look down," Damon said. She looked down and found out that Damon's dagger was on her stomach. Using the moment when Olivia looked down, Damon pushed Olivia aside and easily unarmed her. Olivia was taking deep breaths, trying to keep herself alive while Damon didn't even break a drop of sweat.

While this was happening, Amelia took on two guys. One was very easy. Amelia slashed his arm and he broke down. Using this opportunity, Amelia stabbed the guy. The other guy attacked. He slashed and hacked. Amelia tried to dodge his attacks but couldn't even dodge one of them. Instead of defending herself, Amelia then charged straight at the guy's back. Turns out, he is good at attacking but realy bad at defending himself. Really bad. She turned and saw Aiden almost dead, so she ran to help him.

Aiden was trying to defend himself from the elder man slashing his sword at him. As soon as Aiden had attacked the guy, the guy pushed him down to the floor. The elder man walked on top of Aiden's legs and he moaned in pain. The guy walked forward, reaching his chest. Aiden felt his ribs break. The guy came off Aiden and waited for him to act. Aiden couldn't even get up. The guy got very pissed of that he was such an easy target that he started slashing at Aiden. As soon as the elder man was about to stab him, Amelia stabbed the elder man.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked Aiden, worriedly.

"Y-you think?" Aiden choked. Amelia tried to help Aiden stand, but all that happened was him crying even more in pain. Amelia looked around helplessly and found out that Jose was almost finished with his battle. Amelia stayed beside Aiden just in case someone attacked.

Jose had taken on two guys. One of them was very easy, easier than the one Amelia took. All Jose had to do was slit his throat. The other one was a little difficult. Jose slashed and hacked, and the other man defended himself using his right hand and attacked using his left one. Once Jose unarmed his left hand, he was too easy. He cut a nerve on his left wrist and the guy died. He looked around, feeling miserable as he could feel so many people's souls going to hell. He looked around if anyone needed help, and the first one he saw was Amelia looking worriedly over an almost dead Aiden. Jose could feel his poor friend dying. He ran towards him.

"What happened?" Jose quickly questioned.

"B-broken… ribs," Aiden answered.

"Jose, help me take him back inside the house. I'll use some nectar and ambrosia to heal him." Amelia demanded. Jose nodded and picked up Aiden and took him inside. Amelia glanced at Olivia struggling. "Jose, help Olivia."

Jose put Aiden down on a bed and ran out to help Olivia.

Damon was on top Olivia, playing on Olivia's face with his dagger. A cut here, a slash there. Olivia couldn't even see properly. She aimlessly stabbed. She heard a laugh as she felt a drop of blood fall on her hand. She had stabbed the air, just a tiny cut had appeared on Damon.

"Not so fast, ugly!" Jose yelled while stabbing Damon. Damon yelled in pain and turned to dust.

"Monster? I thought he was a man," Olivia and Jose heard Amelia in the distance.

"Leviathan," Olivia mumbled. She had no idea where that came from.

"But aren't leviathans sea monsters?" Amelia asked, approaching Jose and Olivia.

"Not those," Olivia said. They were now on their way back to the house where Aiden was resting. They went inside and all of them sat beside the sleeping Aiden.

"Then?" Amelia questioned.

"The other leviathans. These can change their shape, and the worst part, they can eat you alive. I don't understand how Damon didn't eat me. That is weird for a leviathan. Every person that annoys them or doesn't listen to them, they eat them." Olivia explained.

"Then if these leviathans are true, demons can also possess mortals. Only mortals, though. I know that dad banished them to possess any demigod or whatever Olivia is, and her kind." Jose spoke, for the first time.

"This is bad…" Amelia stated the unanimous.

_**So… I think this is my personal best chapter. Did you like the fights? I tried to make them very imaginable. **_

_**Anyways, I'm very close to finishing this story. It will have a sequel but it'll be about Olivia's kind of people. Would you like another quest or normal story of these four half-bloods?**_

_**Really sorry for not updating sooner,**_

_**~I Think I Am Awesome**_


End file.
